Sebastiette's New Dress
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Because he is sick of Sebastian being a "misogynistic bastard," Magnus decides to turn Sebastian into a girl for a day and sets up a little shopping spree for himself, Clary, Isabelle, and their new friend, "Sebastiette."


_**Hey, y'all! So I was bored and decided I wanted to write a fanfic, but I didn't know what, so I used a random prompt generator. Here's what came out: a major villain gets genderflipped! So without further ado, here's… Genderbent!Sebastian!**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm went off next to Sebastian's bed. He slowly opened one eye, then the other, not fully wanting to awaken but also knowing that there were evil deeds to commit today that were not going to wait for him to feel like crawling out of bed. Sighing, he flipped around toward the alarm clock, hitting the top of the skull of a virgin that he had made it out of to make it cease its infernal racket. Sitting up in his bed, he realized that something was amiss. _I wonder, _he thought, his mind beginning to clear up and leave his pleasant dreams of the blood of Shadowhunters flowing down the streets behind him, _why I feel strange. _He brushed it off, deciding that he would feel better after he stretched his legs and arms and put some lovely trousers over his penguin boxers he would likely feel better. Brushing a hand through his long, silky hair, he- _WHAT? _Only one thought could now cross his mind. _I HAVE LONG, SILKY HAIR? _Terrified of what was going on, he folded his arms across his breasts. Wait… _BREASTS? I HAVE BREASTS? _Sebastian took a moment to assess the situation. Slowly, reluctantly, he stood up and gazed at the reflection in the mirror. His penguin boxers and pure black eyes were still the same as ever, but his body was smaller and more curvy, his hair longer, his face rounder. With horror, Sebastian jumped back from the mirror. "I, Sebastian Morgenstern," he declared to himself, "have transformed into a woman." Then, because he was a misogynistic bastard who believed women to be less capable of anything- including evil- he mumbled in a quieter, more fearful voice, "how am I supposed to burn down the world now?"

::P::P

Outside, the sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The future looked bright. Clary Fray and her friends Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane were spending the day shopping for clothes in all the most fashionable new styles. "Izzy!" called Clary to her friend, "look at this dress! It would look amazing on you!"

Isabelle flipped her hair. "Clary, everything looks amazing on me," she said, but she took the dress anyway. She turned to Magnus, who was assessing a blue dress shirt with a ruffled collar. "What do you think of this dress?"

"It's fabulous, sweet Isabelle," he said, not even looking at her because he was too transfixed by the amount of glitter on the shirt. Taking it off the shelf and holding it up to his torso, he turned to Clary. "What do you think, biscuit?" Clary smiled back at him.

"Looks good," she started, but quickly cut herself off when she saw a girl with long, white hair and dressed in oversized black clothing walk by slowly with a distressed look on her face. She blanched. "Hey, guys," she said, "doesn't she look familiar?" Isabelle and Magnus looked out the window, and Magnus started to giggle insanely. Clary looked up at his face.

"Magnus," she asked, "what did you do?"

Magnus smiled brightly. "Well, I got sick of Sebastian being a misogynistic bastard all the time, so I worked a little of this," he chirped, blue sparks shooting out of his fingers. After taking a moment to realize what was going on, Clary and Isabelle could also not contain their laughter. Doubling over, Clary managed to force out the question of how long she would have a sister. "Well, it's just a 24 hour spell, but hopefully that'll be enough to make him shut his face. Now, shall we go greet your sister?"

::P::P

_Great, _Sebastian thought as he strolled down the side of the road, aggressively sipping his chai latte. _It's those guys. _Clary, Magnus, and Isabelle strolled toward him, and as they passed Isabelle suddenly hit him on the shoulder with great force. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at him. "I'm so sorry, miss."

_She doesn't recognize me? _He thought about doing something awful to the group, but decided against it. His evil plan could wait for another day. Today, he would wallow in self pity. Isabelle smiled. "What's your name?"

"It's, uh…" _What is my name? Think, Sebastian, think… _"Sebastiette," he replied seriously. He noted that Clary and Magnus exchanged a glance, but could not read their emotions because he could not understand that other people had emotions. He gave them a look indicating bitter hatred, but apparently Isabelle took it as a question.

"I'm Isabelle," she said, "and these two here are Magnus and Clary. What are you up to today?"

_Hating you. Plotting your death. _"Having coffee."

"Well… Sebastiette," Isabelle replied, "my friends here and I are spending the day shopping. If you have nothing better to do, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to join us. Maybe we can find you a pretty dress or something. On us," she added. Sebastian thought it was really strange that Isabelle was inviting some random girl off the street to go shopping with her and her friends, but that was not his concern. He, the great Sebastian Morgenstern, clothes shopping?

"No."

"Come on," Magnus piped up. "It'll be fun. I can show you all the latest fashions-"  
"I SAID NO." But they didn't listen. Isabelle and Magnus both linked arms with Sebastian, walking toward the A'Gaci on their left side. Groaning, Sebastian knew he was going to have to somehow get out of this.

::P::P

Clary giggled to herself. What a day this was going to be. Sebastian kept shooting her death glares out of his black tunnels, and she simply smiled back. "So, Sebastiette," she started, as both Magnus and Isabelle smiled as they guided Sebastian around. Sebastiette. That was ridiculous, and it was even more ridiculous that he not know how ridiculous he sounded. "you're clearly going for that dark, bad-girl look. Kind of like Isabelle," she said. Now it was Isabelle's turn to glare. She didn't want to be compared to Sebastian in any way. "So Isabelle is going to show you her favorite section." Isabelle and Magnus, still arm and arm with their new gal pal, lead Sebastian over to the section where there were clothes much like Izzy's- black, short dresses that showed off all of the person wearing them's form.

"Well, then," Magnus chirped, "I'll leave yougirls to it. Ta." He waved one finger at them, blue sparks shooting out his fingertips. Turning, he walked back over to Clary, who had her face buried in shirts to hide the tears of laughter that were running down her cheeks. "What do you think, biscuit?"

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Any time."

::P::P

"I need to go to the bathroom. Wait here." Sebastian knew that sometimes people went to the bathroom to escape situations that made them unhappy. Maybe, if he were lucky, there would even be a window for him to crawl out of. Then, he could go back to wallowing in his misery in peace.

"Great," Isabelle laughed. "I'll come with you."

"No, no," Sebastian waved his hand as nonchalantly as possible. "I'll be right back."

"Come _on, _Sebastiette," Izzy prodded. "Girl code, ya know? Travel in groups." Isabelle hated herself even as she was saying it. She knew more than anyone that this was _not _girl code, but she couldn't let Sebastian get away. Plus, there was the added bonus of making him uncomfortable in saying this, so that was a definite plus.

"I changed my mind. I don't have to go anymore."

"Alright. Cool. Let's go to the fitting room. I think I picked out enough."

Sebastian felt the edge of panic press against his chest as he looked at the dresses in Isabelle's arms. He had to find some way out of this, he _had _to. "Actually, I feel like I'm gonna be sick-"

"Okay, so as soon as we find you something, we'll go get you some good food in your stomach."

"No, I think I should go now-"

"No, no, no," Isabelle said lightly. "You'll be fine."

Damn it. What was he going to do now?

"You can't get me into a dress."

"Why not? These clothes are badass. Clary is going to come help us. _Right, Clary?" _Izzy's voice echoed across the room. Clary smiled and ran up to Isabelle. Taking Sebastian's arm that Isabelle was not already holding, she helped to guide them to the fitting room.

::P::P

"Okay, thanks, it's been funI'mgoingbye-" Sebastian said, beginning to walk off. He held his new dress in tow that Isabelle had insisted he try on- he saw no way around it- and now was getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure, dear?" Magnus asked with a grin. "We can go to Sephora-"

"No!" Sebastian cried, taking off.

"Well," Isabelle sighed. "What a day."

"That'll teach him," Magnus said happily. "Wait… you did get pictures of him in that dress, right?"

Clary smiled and held up her phone.

"Please, Clarissa," he said as he plopped down on a nearby bench. "Indulge me."


End file.
